The present invention relates to tools used for bleeding a brake system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brake bleed tool which simplifies the bleeding process while eliminating the leaking of brake fluid into the surrounding environment during the bleeding process.
Hydraulic brake systems work because of the non-compressability of the hydraulic fluid within the systems. Thus, it is necessary to remove all gas such as air from the braking system. With gas or air in one or more of the brake lines, considerable effort is spent first compressing the air before any movement of the braking components occur. This presence of gas or air causes the brake pedal to be spongy, i.e., the brake pedal goes part way down without noticeable effort because air in the hydraulic line is being compressed.
The process for removing gas or air from the brake system is known as bleeding the brake system. There are several methods for bleeding a brake system for a motor vehicle. When bleeding the brake system at an assembly plant, a vacuum evacuation and brake fluid fill system is utilized. The vacuum evaluation and brake fluid fill system is mounted to a filler tube of the master cylinder of the brake system and it has a controller for directing the operation of the system first to evacuate the brake system and then pressure fill the brake system with brake fluid. In doing so, this method results in using a system which is expensive, cumbersome and needs a pressure and vacuum system.
When bleeding the brake in the after market, one method involves the use of a bleeder ball system. The bleeder ball system includes a spherical ball filled with brake fluid and a hose to attach the ball to a fluid reservoir of the master cylinder of the brake system. The bleeder ball system is connected to a constant source of air pressure to push air bubbles from the brake system as a fitting or bleeder tube is opened. In so doing, this method results in using a system which is relatively expensive, messy and needs a constant air pressure source.
The simplest and least costly method of bleeding the brake system in the after market is to open bleed ports or fittings in the brake system and then apply the brakes by pushing the brake pedal to the floor. While the brake pedal is being depressed, the ports or fittings are left open to allow brake fluid and trapped air to bleed out of the brake system. While keeping the brake pedal depressed, the bleeding ports or fittings are closed and then the brake pedal is released which allows brake fluid in the master cylinder reservoir to enter the brake lines replacing the fluid and trapped air that was bled out of the brake system. This method is somewhat time consuming and can result in excess brake fluid spilling over the work place, being messy, laborous and cumbersome and it is somewhat difficult to flush all air from the brake system.
One method used to contain the fluid being bled from the brake system is to sealingly attach a tube to the bleeding ports or fittings and then running this tube to some type of container to contain the bled fluid. While the use of this tube connection has helped to improve the cleanliness of the bleeding process, the use of the tube can result in the increased difficulty in opening and closing the bleeding port or fitting at the appropriate time. Thus, there is a need in the art for a bleeding system which can improve the cleanliness of the process without interfering with the bleeding process.
The present invention provides the art with a bleeding system which composes a bleeding tube which is designed to sealingly engage the bleeding port or fitting and a wrench coaxially surrounding the bleeding tube which is utilized to loosen and tighten the bleeding port or fitting.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.